Pythagoras
by Haunter
Summary: Pyramid Head and a Faceless Nurse must find out who created them and why they are in Silent Hill. Editor's note: Pyramid Head is the main character of my story. I know that SOME of you hate him but heck, it's my story :) *Chapter 11 updated*
1. Awake

Opening the only one eye it has, Pyramid Head looked around. The room had rust for its walls. Three decomposed bodies tied to steel cages where hanging upside down from the ceiling which had seen better days. Pyramid Head got up from its sitting position. It has only one eye, located near the right side of its head, near the bottom. Its body is of human but has a metallic, pyramid shaped head, hence its name. Grabbing the Great Knife, it opened the door and stepped out of the room. Only to be greeted by two Straight Jackets.  
  
Straight Jackets are one group of demons in Silent Hill. They have neither features on their face nor hands. They appeared to be in straight jackets. Brown musty straight jackets which are also part of their skin. In the centre of their torso is their mouth which they used to spit acid.  
  
Pyramid Head lifts the heavy knife and brought it down on one of the Straight Jacket's head using the back of its knife. Blood immediately oozed out of its head. The other one suddenly knew what it was going on. But Pyramid Head was too quick for it. Grabbing the Straight Jacket's head with its strong arms, Pyramid Head lifts its own head up, exposing the huge mouth underneath, and bites down hard on the Straight Jacket's head. The Straight Jacket struggled effortlessly as Pyramid Head took another bite which made half the Straight Jacket disappear.  
  
After consuming what's left of the two Straight Jackets, breakfast was done. Pyramid Head went back to the room and exchanged its Great Knife for a wooden stake. After that, it strode down the long winding hallway and proceeded out of its lair.  
  
Pyramid Head stays beneath the Toluca Prison. The only prison in Silent Hill. About every morning, it would usually eats about two Straight Jackets before exploring Silent Hill on its own. Two Straight Jackets are what Pyramid Head eats almost every morning because before Pyramid Head goes to sleep, it would usually leave a dead body outside its door. The smell of blood would attract the demons of Silent Hill. If it is unlucky, Pyramid Head would only get a Mannequin, the only demon monster without much flesh for Pyramid Head to chew on. Pyramid Head would vent its anger by grabbing its legs and tearing it up into half. If Pyramid Head is lucky, it would get a Mandarin, which is quite rare as there are not many Mandarins left in Silent Hill.  
  
Pyramid Head brought along a map just in case. Silent Hill is a huge town and it could get lost. Pyramid Head began to wonder if it has forgotten something but it can't remembered what it was. 


	2. Faceless

The route to Brookhaven Hospital was where Pyramid Head's heading. Along the way, many demons avoided it. The moment they sense Pyramid Head, they quickly get out of the way. Except for Mannequins, they would pose and wait for someone to pass by. When Pyramid Head goes up to them, they would use their hollow, mannequin-leg-like arms to whack Pyramid's head. When the dull 'thunk' was heard, it would be too late for them as Pyramid Head had already impaled them with its stake. Pyramid Head would only use the knife if it is fighting with tough opponents such as big Lizard or Tables.  
  
Lizards are mostly found in the sewers or near dark rooms in abandon buildings. Tables are demons which looked like as if someone was stuck to a door and the hands and feet are stuck out on the opposite side. It also has two mouths, on in front of the 'door' and the other, underneath it. Its uses the front mouth to 'taste' its surroundings for prey. If it has 'tasted' something, such as someone's breath, it would use the mouth underneath to eat its prey. Its called a Table because it looked like one.  
  
Upon opening the door, Pyramid Head was greeted by an empty reception desk. The old hospital was covered in rust and green, musty walls. If its sense of smell was good enough, Pyramid Head could smell blood. Unfortunately, it doesn't have a nose. A soft squishing noise caught Pyramid Head attention. It seems to be coming from the second floor. Pyramid Head spotted a door. It tried to open it. Locked. Groaning with anger, Pyramid Head punched the door down. The door burst open revealing....the ladies. Pyramid Head punched the nearest wall, leaving a fresh imprint of its fist. The door next to it had a blue logo. Assuming the next one is the gent's, Pyramid Head decides to find another door. It spotted a steel door. This time the door wasn't locked. Turning to one side, Pyramid Head found a lift door. Grunting, it moved towards it and pressed the button. Nothing happened. It pressed again. Still nothing. Fed up, it went back to the steel door and opened it.  
  
Stairs were the first thing that caught Pyramid Head's eye when it entered. The squishing sound was getting louder. This time, sickening splats accompanied it as if someone was using a steel pipe to whack someone else's head. Going up two flights of stairs later Pyramid Head came to another door. The door handle had blood stains. Upon closer inspection, Pyramid Head found out it was actually a bloody hand print. The door handle felt cold when Pyramid Head's hand came into contact with it. It pushed the door handle down and proceeds in.  
  
A dead Straight Jacket lay at Pyramid Head's feet. A loud crack made it turned to its right. A Faceless Nurse was being cornered by four other Straight Jackets. The Faceless Nurse had a bloodied, rusted steel pipe in her gloved right hand. More squishing noise was produced as the Straight Jackets moved towards to Faceless Nurse as she backed into a wall. This could only mean one thing for Pyramid Head. Food. 


	3. Pythagoras

Without warning, Pyramid Head grabbed one of the Straight Jackets and impaled it. It hoisted its wooden stake and plunged the end straight into the ground leaving the impaled Straight Jacket in the other sharp end. The other three Straight Jacket sensed danger. One of it got down and tried to squirm away. Pyramid Head was fast enough to bring its boot down on the Straight Jacket's head, crushing it. The other two sprayed acid at Pyramid Head. It backed away and lunged forward, grabbing another Straight Jacket and placed it into its mouth, chomping the Straight Jacket up. The other Straight Jacket looked at Pyramid Head, afraid. Pyramid Head slowly advance to it. The Straight Jacket suddenly lunge forward and head-butt Pyramid Head on its stomach. Pyramid Head clutched its stomach and bend down.  
  
The Straight Jacket crouched low and jumped on to Pyramid Head's back and jumped forward after Pyramid Head fell. Pyramid Head got up and staggered fast towards the Straight Jacket. The Straight Jacket jumped to the side and gave a kick at Pyramid Head's side. That caused Pyramid Head to stumble to the open steel door and fell down the stairs. The sound of metal against concrete was heard before Pyramid's head knocked against the wall hard. It blacked out.  
  
The Straight Jacket gave a cry of joy. It has just defeated the toughest opponent it ever faced. Its joy didn't last long when a steel pipe came piercing through its soft skin and come out from its mouth. The Faceless Nurse was smiling with glee. It pulled out her steel pipe with a fast tug. The Straight Jacket fell to the ground. Copying Pyramid Head, the Faceless Nurse stomped her foot on the Straight Jacket's head twice to make sure it's dead and stays dead. Still not satisfied, it started whacking the dead body. After fifteen whacks or so, the Faceless Nurse went to the stairs and saw her 'hero in rusted helmet', still unconscious.  
  
When it opened its eye, Pyramid Head found itself staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I see that my first patient has woken up."  
  
Pyramid Head looked to the left to see the Faceless Nurse sitting on a chair next to it. It took a while for it to realize that it was lying on the floor.  
  
"You were too huge for the bed. The instant I put you down, the bed crashed under your heavy weight. Or should I say your heavy head."  
  
Pyramid Head sat up and smacked its head a few times with its left hand. It got up and was about to leave when the Faceless Nurse said, "Leaving so soon without saying 'Thanks'? At least show me a bit of gratitude."  
  
"Saving your life and not eating you is already good enough", came a metallic voice echoing out from Pyramid's head. "You can speak?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's just that I don't need to speak that much and I don't like to. If you don't mind, I would like to get back to what I'm doing."  
  
"And that would be?" the Faceless Nurse asked.  
  
"None of your concern", came the curt reply.  
  
"You are a lonely being."  
  
"I like to be lonely. I don't have friends. In fact, I don't need any friends or any help from anyone. I also don't want to know anybody. The only people I know are all eaten by me. I am a cannibal. I eat whatever's moving, living and breathing in Silent Hill. You are not an exception."  
  
"Then why rescue me?" The Faceless Nurse seems not to let Pyramid Head step out of the room.  
  
"I was hungry. All I thought was eating up the four Straight Jackets. Saving you is just a mere coincidence. So consider yourself lucky to be alive." Pyramid Head was getting a bit fed up.  
  
"You look cute."  
  
That made Pyramid Head silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Do I? You're the first one who said that to me. No, you'll be the only person to say that to me."  
  
"So what are you going to do to me now?" The Faceless Nurse asked Pyramid Head who was eyeing her carefully.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to where you came from. I have nothing to do with you and you have nothing to do with me."  
  
"That's the problem. I don't know where I came from. I have been like this for as long as I can remember. I recalled the moment I woke up, I saw myself in this outfit", the Faceless Nurse said, pointing to her nurse uniform which is white covered with dark brown stains. She also wore a white mini skirt and white shoes. Both also covered with dark brown stains. She also had a small white nurse cap with dark brown stains also covering it. She has also a pair of dark brown stained white gloves in each hand.  
  
"Then I also had this steel pipe next to me", she points to the bloodied, rusted steel pipe leaning against the wall.  
  
"This steel pipe is my only weapon. Other than that, there is nothing else I could defend myself with. Days passed, weeks, then months. I still have no idea what has happened to me. I dare not step out of this hospital. I'm too frightened. What if I got lost and need to get back here? What if I encountered a demon I had never seen before? I have been wandering in this hospital for a very long time. Long enough to find my way around blindly. There are also these Straight Jackets loitering around. There are also other nurses. I tried to communicate with them. All their replies were grunts and groans."  
  
"The first time I recall myself looking in the mirror, I nearly freaked out. I don't have a face. No eyes, no nose. Nothing. But yet I could see and smell. It also took me some time to get used to being myself. I killed Straight Jackets and other Faceless Nurses when I needed to. Find a good place to rest when I needed to. And I don't feel any need for food. Just today, I was outnumbered by four Straight Jackets. Until you came. Thanks."  
  
"That is nice to hear. But I have to go now. I don't plan on staying here too long. I have my own place to go to. And I feel sorry for what I had just heard," Pyramid Head was now very wanting to leave.  
  
"Wait, can I come with you?" the Faceless Nurse asked.  
  
"What for? You would only slow me down. Besides, why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I am the only Faceless Nurse with intelligence. As far as I know, whenever I looked into other Faceless Nurses' 'eyes', they have no sign of intelligence. They would just wander around aimlessly without knowing what to do. They don't even know how to open doors. I also can help you with what you are doing. Surely you would need someone to help you with someone. And besides, you would be going out of the Brookhaven Hospital, won't you? I could follow you out and continue my search."  
  
"Search for what? On why you're like this? The reason is because you're dead! Get use to it. I'm wasting my time here."  
  
"I know I am dead. I want to find out how. And.."  
  
"And what!?" Pyramid Head was getting really impatient.  
  
"I could be of use to you. You can eat me if you want or whenever you are hungry," the Faceless Nurse said softly. Her light brown hair seems to cover part of her face.  
  
Pyramid Head was taken aback. This was the first time something was offering herself to it. Usually Pyramid Head had to either gave chase or beat up its prey so badly until it gave in so Pyramid Head could feed on it. Sometimes, its prey even begs for mercy which made Pyramid Head's meal more enjoyable. But this is something it needs to think about first.  
  
Pyramid Head grab the Faceless Nurse's hand and brought her closer to it. It starts to sniff around her.  
  
"You'll do. Even though you don't have that much flesh, I reckon you'll be a treat I'll enjoy chewing on. You will be the first Faceless Nurse I'll ever eat. Consider yourself fortunate. But eating you up too soon would be a waste. Because for once, someone says I'm cute....Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughter echoed through Pyramid Head's metallic helmet. Laughter filled with slight mockery.  
  
Pyramid Head was mocking itself. After years of killing and eating relentlessly, SOMEONE said it was cute. It couldn't help laughing. Pyramid Head suddenly stop. This was also the first time it laughed at what someone told it. Maybe because this was the first someone Pyramid Head met that could talk to it.  
  
"My name is Rachel. What is yours?"  
  
"They call me Pyramid Head."  
  
"They?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My preys. Even though they can't talk but only grunt and groan, I still understand them. It's like they speak in different tongues. I can't speak their tongue but I can understand what they say."  
  
"Pyramid Head doesn't sound really nice. It is like calling you a funny name because of the way you look."  
  
"Oh really? Then what would you like to call me?"  
  
Rachel thought for a while. "I know! Pythagoras! That will suit you!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Pythagoras...I like that name. How did you come up with that?"  
  
"Pythagoras was a mathematician who came up with a formula to calculate an unknown side of a triangle using two other known sides and without knowing the angle opposite it. Since your head is a pyramid, I suddenly thought of a triangle. So.."  
  
"Pythagoras. It sounds better than Pyramid Head. I am starting to like that name."  
  
"One more thing", Rachel asked. "Are you male or female? I can't tell with that helmet over you."  
  
"I'm a male. Most of my preys thought I was a female because of they way I devour them. They also thought just because I'm a cannibal, I'm a female. Just like the Black Widow Spider. Such stupidity."  
  
Pythagoras reached for the door handle and opened it. 


	4. Cannibal

Pythagoras soon realized that they were on the third floor.  
  
"You were heavy. I had to drag you up three flights of stairs by pulling you by the tip of your head."  
  
No wonder my head hurts, thought Pythagoras. Pythagoras decides to head back down to the second floor to get his weapon back. Rachel followed closely behind. The impaled Straight Jacket was still there, like a kebab. Pythagoras took off the Straight Jacket and starts to eat it. Half-way through his meal, Pythagoras one eye looked back at Rachel. He pulled out one of the Straight Jacket's legs and offered her.  
  
Rachel looked at the dripping leg offered to her. She felt hungry all of a sudden. Without thinking, she grabbed it and starts to chew down on the flesh. Every bite she took was delicious. She had cannot describe the taste. It was too good. Before long, the bone was left. Rachel was about to ask for more when Pythagoras offered her another leg.  
  
She grabbed it immediately and starts to chew on it. Blood began to stain her lips and drip out of her mouth.  
  
"I thought you have no hunger to feed on anything? You seem to be enjoying your meal."  
  
"I don't know. This strange feeling. It was only the moment I saw you consuming the Straight Jacket and smelled the blood dripping on these legs you offered. And they look so tasty." Rachel continued with her meal.  
  
"The torso of the Straight Jackets is more tender which is why I go for that first. I knew that you wouldn't feel hungry unless you want to eat them. Smelling the blood is of no use. But once you try them, you would know where to get the best parts. I also was like you, never hungry. But there was once I bite my prey down hard out of anger, I found out that it was delicious. From then on, I could stop. I just have to eat something now and then. The rarest treats are Mandarins."  
  
"What are they?" Rachel asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Huge towering demons with arms the size of tree trunks. They are about slightly taller then me. At the end of each arm is a mouth with a forked tongue. They usually hang by the ceiling and once in a while, they would walk on the ground. Their flesh is the best treat I can ever have. By the way, Rachel, we are all cannibals."  
  
Rachel suddenly got a shock and dropped the almost finished leg. She had a frightened look on her 'face'. She stared at the leg. So tasty, so fresh. But something had to be killed. Something living and breathing. Something that was the same as her kind. Rachel was thinking about Pythagoras' words:  
  
"The only people I know are all eaten by me. I am a cannibal. I eat whatever's moving, living and breathing in Silent Hill. You are not an exception."  
  
Would she become like Pythagoras? Killing and eating everything he sees or wants to.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. All of us here are made this way. Eating our own kind. There is no exception. You either kill it, or eat it or leave it."  
  
"Why are we made this way? Who made us!?"  
  
Pythagoras was thinking. He had never thought of that. Who made him? Why is he in Silent Hill?  
  
Maybe that is why I explore Silent Hill everyday. To search for answers, Pythagoras thought. Answers to these questions.  
  
Rachel was also in deep thought. Should she follow what Pythagoras does? Killing and eating all day? Or should she just stop what she was doing? The taste still lingers in her mouth. She also remembered Pythagoras' word:  
  
"From then on, I could stop. I just have to eat something now and then."  
  
She looked at the leg for a while before deciding to grab it and eat what is left on it. She couldn't help it. She simply must finish it. Leaving it like that would be a waste.  
  
"You don't really have to eat them if you don't want to. It's all about controlling your hunger. I sometimes go without food for a week."  
  
Rachel looked at the bone in her hand. Could all this be controlled? Can she really stop this by herself? The only way to find out is to continue on with Pythagoras. A scream snapped them out of their thoughts. 


	5. Torture

"Where's that coming from?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It sounds like it's coming from that room", Pythagoras points.  
  
"That's the nurses' room. There's nothing much in there except uniforms and other stuff like needles."  
  
Pythagoras moved closer towards the door. The sound got louder. It was as if someone was knocking on cabinets. Pythagoras reached for the handle and opened it.  
  
Another Pyramid Head was inside. But this Pyramid Head was different. This Pyramid Head had a greenish cube for its head. Its outfit was also different from Pythagoras. Instead of having long sleeved brown stained shirt, this one wore black leather from head to toe and had huge chains tied around its arms. This Pyramid Head also was chained by the ankles. What it was doing now is feeding on a struggling Faceless Nurse, sitting on top of her, tearing off her uniform and limbs, devouring her slowly. It reached behind it to pull out the Faceless Nurse's leg and brought it towards the back of its head where a mouth appeared and bite it down hard. Blood splashed on the floor.  
  
Both Pythagoras and Rachel knew what made the sound. It was the Faceless Nurse using her steel pipe to knock on the cabinets.  
  
The Faceless Nurse was now a limbless corpse and without her uniform. The cubed Pyramid Head sense movement and got up. It turned around slowly while still holding on to its meal, revealing its main, huge, mouth still dripping with blood. Rachel was feeling very nervous.  
  
"Who are you?" Pythagoras asked with his metallic voice coming out from his helmet.  
  
"I'm known as Volume and I don't like to be interrupted during mealtime. I was having fun torturing this poor lady here until you come barging in. Can't I have peace?" came the reply.  
  
Volume threw the body high enough and opened his mouth. The body dropped into his mouth before he chomped hard. The sound of cracking bones was heard. Volume caught sight of Rachel who suddenly felt scared.  
  
"I see you have brought food for your fellow comrade. Not much to share around but she'll do."  
  
Volume walked towards Rachel when Pythagoras lifted his wooden stake and blocked Volume.  
  
"She is with me. You cannot have her."  
  
"Don't be stingy Pyramid Head. I know that you want her all by yourself. At least let me have a taste." Volume was already licking his lips. He walked back and opened on of the cabinets and took out a bloody chainsaw. He pulled the string which made the chainsaw start to whirl. Volume smiled.  
  
"Haven't you heard me!? You cannot have her and you can't eat her!" Pythagoras readied his wooden stake.  
  
Without warning, Volume thrust his chainsaw deep into Pythagoras as it exited through Pythagoras' back. Blood splattered on Rachel's face. Pythagoras dropped his wooden stake as it rolled to in side.  
  
"Pythagoras!" Rachel shouted. She gripped her steel pipe and raised it, only to be punched by Volume in the face. Rachel fell.  
  
Pythagoras held the chainsaw still stuck into him and kneel down, groaning.  
  
"If you won't share, then I will have to take her by force."  
  
Leaving the chainsaw turned on and still in Pythagoras' body, Volume walked towards Rachel who was trying to get up.  
  
"Lunch", Volume said as all sides of his cubed head opened their mouths.  
  
Pythagoras pulled the chainsaw out of him. The pain was unbearable. He got up, still bleeding. It was only then he spotted this long stick with a wooden handle near the front. The back seems to be curved a little. Pythagoras grabbed it and head out. Holding the stick by the wooden handle, he raised it, ready to hit Volume at his head from behind. Rachel immediately knew what he was holding.  
  
"Pythagoras, shoot him with the shotgun in your hand! Pull the trigger!"  
  
Pythagoras looked dumbfounded. He doesn't know how to use firearms. Volume looked back to see Pythagoras fumbling with the shotgun.  
  
"I haven't eaten someone like you before. But I would certainly enjoy it." Volume starts to change his direction and move towards Pythagoras. Rachel took the chance and used her steel pipe to whack Volume on the head.  
  
A snap and a crack were heard. The snap was from the steel pipe breaking into half the crack came from Volume's head.  
  
"Argh!" Volume clutched his head as blood starts to squirt out.  
  
Rachel got up and ran towards Pythagoras and grabbed the shotgun from him. She pointed it to Volume's head.  
  
"Food that fights back. This is a meal worth enjoying."  
  
The shotgun blasted Volume out of the window. He fell to the ground. Clutching his bleeding head, he began to laugh.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The pain! Caused by something I'm about to eat! This is really worth my time!"  
  
Volume went to the nearest manhole, opened it and disappears down the sewers.  
  
Pythagoras was still clutching his wound. Rachel took notice of him.  
  
"We need to dress that wound. It looks serious."  
  
She took Pythagoras' by the arm and placed it over her shoulder.  
  
"There are some medical supplies around in the hospital somewhere", Rachel said as she carried Pythagoras back into the Nurses' room.  
  
"Don't you think it would be silly to use modern day medicine treat this kind of wound on a demon?"  
  
"It's worth a try. Other than that, I can't think of anything else", said Rachel as she placed Pythagoras down on the floor.  
  
"You're wasting your time. Find me something to eat. I could replenish my strength by consuming something", Pythagoras said, sitting while leaning against the wall.  
  
"That still means I have to leave you here and search for something, doesn't it?"  
  
Pythagoras answered with a grunt. "How do you plan on doing that? You have nothing to defend yourself."  
  
Rachel showed him the shotgun on her hand. "I'm surprise you don't know how to use this. This is a shotgun. Used more for close range combat. It's better than the steel pipe I had earlier"  
  
"I don't even know what that is. But I guess that should be enough for you to protect yourself. But hurry back, I don't want to stay here too long", Pythagoras said. He grabbed his wooden stake and used it to pry the chainsaw out of his body. It came out with a sickening slop and more blood splattered everywhere. Pythagoras threw the chainsaw one corner with a clang.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I can", Rachel said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. 


	6. Violent Nature

It wasn't long when Rachel reached the basement. The basement had different odds and ends. It was the perfect place to start searching. Upon opening the door, Rachel was greeted by two Mannequins, posed. She walked forward and used the butt of the shotgun to hit one of the Mannequins. It screamed, awaking the other one. Two shotgun blasts and stepping were all it required to kill the two Mannequins.  
  
There was a bookcase with bloody handprints at the side. Rachel pushed the bookcase out of curiosity and to her surprise, the bookcase moved. There was a ladder leading down. Since there was nowhere else to go in the basement, the only way is down.  
  
Rachel found herself in a dark room. She could barely see anything. But she could tell the walls are stained with dark brown spots and a bit of blood. She placed her hand on the wall to search for a switch. Her fingers touched something. Assuming it was the switch, Rachel flicked it on.  
  
Lights brightened the room and Rachel found herself in a room where doctors keep mental patients. The walls are cushioned so the patients won't hurt themselves by hurling towards the walls. In the middle of the large room was a decomposed corpse holding to a book. It also had a backpack and on one of its finger was a ring. It appears that someone or something had eaten this poor soul on this very spot. The blood soaked floor told the tale.  
  
Rachel looked closely at the book. The title read:  
  
'Modifying firearms' By Richard Kendal.  
  
This book would be useful, thought Rachel. She also took the backpack and searched. Inside were a bottle of wine, a handkerchief, a lighter, a hospital map, a key, a journal, two boxes of shotgun shells and three first aid kits. Delighted, Rachel reloaded her shotgun. It seems her shotgun held up to seven shots. Rachel then noticed the ring. It was on a finger that seems to be pointing of some writing written in blood.  
  
Rachel can barely read it. There was a G, E and O. The rest were faded. But she took the ring and placed it in her backpack together with the book. Just then there was rumbling as if there was thunder in the room. BAM!  
  
What was that? Rachel thought. BAM! This time, one of the walls had a dent. Rachel suddenly realized what the corpse had written: GET OUT.  
  
The wall crashed and a huge Lizard poked its head in. It gave a roar and broke the wall down. It blocked Rachel's only way out: the ladder. Now she was trapped in this room with the giant Lizard.  
  
The Lizard hissed its forked tongue stuck out of its mouth. Rachel backed against the wall and readied her shotgun. She took aim and fire. The shotgun blast. The slugs hit the Lizard on its head but unable to penetrate its tough hide. The Lizard gave a hissed and crawled fast towards Rachel.  
  
Rachel was deciding to go left or right. She waited for the Lizard to come close enough before she dive right under it. She turned on her back and fired another shell. The force propelled the Lizard's head upwards as Rachel crawled as fast as she can underneath the huge reptile. She managed to crawl out at the back of the Lizard. The Lizard's head turned and swiped its tail. Rachel, unable to avoid it, was whack towards the wall. The cushion softened her collision.  
  
Still holding on to her shotgun, Rachel raised it and aim. This time at the Lizard's eye. She pulled the trigger, the shotgun fired. The slugs from the shotgun hit the Lizard's eye. Blood splattered. The Lizard gave a loud roar. Turning its whole body, it faced Rachel.  
  
Four shots left, Rachel thought as she counted the shots she had fire. Very soon, she'll get the hang of the shotgun. The Lizard, this time, charged head first, trying to ram Rachel with its head. Rachel had the idea of getting on top of the Lizard's head and fires all rounds left. But this time the Lizard was faster and rammed her against the wall. Rachel spitted out blood.  
  
As the Lizard stepped back, Rachel knelt down, weakened from the blow. The Lizard upon seeing Rachel like this began to open its huge mouth until its jaw was far apart from its head. Rachel took the chance to fire a shell into the Lizard soft mouth. The damage was done as blood splattered at where the slugs hit. The Lizard gave a small roar. Its mouth was now covered in blood. Rachel smiled to herself. She never thought the Lizard was stupid enough to fall for her trick. After all, she was already dead. What has she got to lose?  
  
For a spilt second, Rachel nearly forgot about her quest. To get Pythagoras healed and get out of the hospital with him. What's wrong with her? She seems to be enjoying this battle. Killing was not her type at all. She may have killed some enemies during her stay at the Brookhaven Hospital. But those were self-defense and she didn't kill for the fun of it. So why was she enjoying this? Rachel doesn't know the answer. She had a Lizard to fight.  
  
The Lizard opened its huge gapping mouth which was still bleeding and lunged forward. Rachel waited for the right moment and leaped into its mouth. The jaws snapped shut. The Lizard was satisfied with its meal. Suddenly the top part of its head blew up! Blood and brain matter fell and splattered every corner of the room and the giant reptile collapsed. Dead.  
  
Rachel stood up, standing on the Lizard's jaw. She was also covered in blood. Some of it hers, most of it the Lizard's. She had just experienced her first huge battle. There will be more to come, she thought.  
  
Leaping down from the carcass' jaw, she made her way up the ladder.  
  
The moment Rachel reached the top she pulled the bookcase back into its original position. Just it case there was something else down there.  
  
She turned and faced a wall to find writings on it. It was written in blood and read:  
  
'The patients...What's wrong with them!? 495! 495! 495! 495! 495! 495!'  
  
What's '495'? A password? A combination or something else? Rachel thought.  
  
Something clicked in her head. If she were to substitute the numbers with letters, then that would read..:  
  
'The patients...What's wrong with them!? DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!'  
  
Rachel felt nervous. She opened the door and walked out of the room. The two dead Mannequins were still lying on the ground, blood still oozing out from them. Rachel avoided stepping on them and proceeded to where she had left Pythagoras. 


	7. Four Legged Freak

The flight of stairs seems to be darker. And the whole hospital was extremely quiet. So quiet you could almost hear the dog growling on the second floor. Dog growling? I don't recall the hospital having dogs, Rachel thought.  
  
She made her way up and opened the steel door. She looked around. No sign of dogs. Rachel felt confused. She shunned her thoughts aside and made her way to the Nurses' room. Half-way there, a small dog walked in front of her. It gave a small yelp. Rachel felt sorry for it and was about to pet it when the dog nearly bit her fingers. She pulled back just in time.  
  
The dog was now growling. Rachel suddenly realized the dog had no eyes. As she looked hard, she also realized the dog also has no skin. The dog grew bigger and bigger. Sharp spikes began to protrude out of its back. Its teeth also seem to get larger. There were two lumps growing at each side of the dogs head. The lumps slowly grew into heads, bald human heads. They were also growling and saliva was dripping from their mouths. The dog's tail began to transform into a snake which hissed at Rachel. The dog had became a Chaos. It moved slowly towards Rachel.  
  
Rachel readied her shotgun. But due to her last fight, Rachel has barely enough energy to lift the shotgun up. The Chaos was closing in. The two human heads growling and hungry. Rachel suddenly thought of an idea.  
  
The Chaos charged and leapt towards Rachel. Rachel was expecting this. She lifted up the shotgun by the grip. The moment the dog went under the shotgun's barrel, Rachel fired. Its main head split apart leaving the two human heads. They were only inches from Rachel's face when a hand grabbed its tail. It was Pythagoras. He lifted the Chaos up and impales it on his wooden stake. The Chaos gave a yelp and struggled before it died. Pythagoras took it out of his wooden stake and threw it out of the window.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling a bit tired from the fight with the big lizard at the basement. Why did you throw away that Chaos? You could eat it, you know?"  
  
"Didn't you say you would like to use modern medication on me? And I do not know if it's poisonous. And how did you know its name? It's the first time I encounter such demon."  
  
"I don't know. The name suddenly came into my mind", Rachel said.  
  
Pythagoras dropped his wooden stake and starts to fall due to his injury. Rachel caught him just in time and carried him back to the Nurses' Room. 


	8. Offering

Rachel placed Pythagoras on the floor where he leaned back against one of the cabinets. Rachel unzipped the backpack and took out one of the first aid kit. She opened it and looks at its contents. Inside the kit was all she needs. Using what she has, she began to treat Pythagoras' injury.  
  
Pythagoras sat still while Rachel bandages his wound.  
  
"That won't be effective enough to heal me. I need to eat something to get my strength back."  
  
"There is a dead Lizard down at the basement. I could go get it for you."  
  
"No! There are some demons in Silent Hill that cannot be eaten as they are poisonous. The lizard is one of these demons."  
  
"How do I tell which are poisonous?"  
  
"If they are insects or if they have forked tongue, then that demon would be too poisonous to eat."  
  
"How did you know this?" Rachel asked, bandaging Pythagoras.  
  
"I caught a few Straight Jackets and fed them. They died instantly when they ate the flesh from a Lizard I had killed and Roaches that I have caught. Roaches don't attack you that much unless they are provoked or if you stumble into their nests. When they are in a big group, consider running away as fast as you can. I have seen Roaches leaving piles of bones picked clean before. Bones belonging to a group of two Straight Jackets."  
  
Rachel was listening attentively. She cut the bandage and pinned it.  
  
"That should do it. Just don't touch the wound too often. Otherwise you might ruin its healing process."  
  
Pythagoras laughed.  
  
"I'm also one of these demons. What in the world made you think that this would heal me? Most of my bodily functions have stopped. The only way I could heal faster and get out of here as soon as possible is to eat another demon. If you could find another Straight Jacket, that would be fine. Just kill it and bring it to me. Of course I would share it with you."  
  
Rachel suddenly became quiet. She went in front of Pythagoras and knelt down on both knees. She stretched out her left arm slowly and held it in front of him. Pythagoras was confused.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.  
  
"I said you could eat me when you want to or if you are hungry", Rachel said softly, not daring to look at Pythagoras' eye staring back at her.  
  
Pythagoras gripped Rachel's left hand. It was only then Rachel discovered Pythagoras had only an index finger and a thumb. The last three fingers of his were joined together. Pythagoras brought his pyramid shaped head closer to hers. She could felt his breath.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pythagoras asked.  
  
Rachel thought for a while before nodding.  
  
"As long I could get out of the hospital, I willing to do anything", Rachel said softly.  
  
Pythagoras released his grip. He stood up.  
  
"You are brave. But not very smart. You don't need me to get you out of the hospital. You could go yourself. The way you offered yourself is as if you have nothing to lose. If that is certainly how you think, then why are you afraid to go out?" Pythagoras asked angrily.  
  
"Because right now, I know that someone still remembers me even if I am dead. I don't like to be left alone. Especially here in the hospital. Every night, I wonder if I would live through it without be eaten or killed by a fellow Faceless Nurse or another demon. I don't want to live in this hospital all my life. I want to leave here as much as you do," Rachel said, almost crying.  
  
Pythagoras didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded in this kind of situation. And he usually beat his prey up badly if they were to cry right in front of him. But for some reasons, Pythagoras couldn't bring himself to eat or beat Rachel. He doesn't know why.  
  
Pythagoras then said, "If you want to come with me, stand up! And do not cry! I don't like that. You could be of other use."  
  
Rachel stood up. She began to smile. "Thank you, Pythagoras."  
  
"Yes, yes. Can we please go now?" Pythagoras was getting quite impatient.  
  
Rachel began to pack their stuff.  
  
"Pythagoras, it would do fine if you are not so short-tempered. And you could improve your attitude slightly. Especially your manners", Rachel pointed out as they head out of the room.  
  
Maybe I should have eaten her left hand, Pythagoras thought. 


	9. Puzzle

Rachel suggested to try to explore the third floor. Pythagoras thought for a moment and agreed. Together, the Faceless Nurse and the Pyramid Head headed to the third floor.  
  
They entered an empty corridor. Silent and unoccupied, the third part of the hospital seems to be the only place in the hospital having no rust. Everything was squeaky clean. Rachel and Pythagoras were puzzled.  
  
"Why is here so clean and tidy?" Pythagoras asked.  
  
"I don't know. I have never came to the third floor before. I only dare to venture the lobby, the second floor and the basement. There is also the roof, where I had never been to too", Rachel replied.  
  
Pythagoras looked around. There was nothing suspicious. Doors were nicely painted. Not a single scratch was on its fresh coat of blue paint. All but one had a funny looking lock. Pythagoras moved towards the door which was in the center of the room. It seems to have a combinational lock at where the number should have been, enabling its user to give a three digit password to open it.  
  
All three digits were on '999'. Pythagoras shifted the each gear until the number reads '666'. Nothing happened. He turned again to make '777' yet nothing happened.  
  
Before Pythagoras could change the number again, Rachel had already changed the number to '495'. A slight 'click' and the door were unlocked.  
  
"How did you.?"  
  
Rachel just smiled. Pythagoras had nothing else to say but opened the door. Only to have a bloody decomposed body to fall on them. Two bandages tied to each of its hands prevented the body from completely falling over. The other ends were tied to a rusted chain link fence nailed to the wall.  
  
Rachel had a shock and nearly fell. Pythagoras just remained calm. The corpse's lower jaw fell revealing a slip of paper with blood stains on it. Pythagoras took it and read. It said:  
  
"They have lost their all their intelligence. I cannot stop them. To whoever reads this, pray you are smarter than they are. Password: LIES Location: Safe in room S5"  
  
Pythagoras assumed the poor soul who had written this ended in this state. He passed the slip of paper to Rachel. She read it carefully. Rachel then unzipped the backpack and took out the map. Room S5 was in the corridor adjacent to where they are.  
  
Still revering from the shock, Rachel got up and went to the door behind them. She pushed the handle down and the door opened with a creak. The area behind the door was the same as downstairs, rusty and musty. Rachel was about to turn behind to tell Pythagoras when the rust suddenly came alive and rushed towards the squeaky clean room, rusting everything in sight.  
  
Paint from doors start to peel, metal handles rust and the floor tiles together with the walls grew dark brown stains. Doors suddenly fell due to hinges weakened from the rusts. One of the doors, however, suddenly grew legs and appears to have someone who seemed to be stuck in it. Rachel and Pythagoras instantly knew that was a Table.  
  
As Pythagoras failed to notice it earlier, the Table attacked him from behind. Using its mouth below, it gobbled Pythagoras' head. Another Table appeared in front of Rachel. She held up her shotgun but it was knocked away from her hands. The shotgun was hurled to a side.  
  
The Table was licking its dark brown shiny lips. It knew who its next meal is. Rachel stepped backwards slowly. Pythagoras was trying to pull the Table who was trying to bite his pyramidal helmet. Rachel turned and ran. The Table followed suit.  
  
Rachel ran around the room which had the decomposed body. The Table, growling, ran after her. Rachel ran back towards the shotgun. She grabbed it and spun round fast enough to see the Table opening its huge mouth underneath and raised on its hind legs, still running towards her. The shotgun clicked and the Table was blasted backwards. It fell on its back. Blood coming from its open wounds.  
  
Rachel quickly unzipped her backpack and tried to reload her shotgun only to see Pythagoras grabbing the hind legs of the Table attacking him and tore it into half. Blood splashed everywhere like red paint. Pythagoras dropped both halves on the floor, each of it bleeding profusely and painfully squirming like worms before coming to a stop.  
  
Rachel felt hungry. The moment she saw Pythagoras pulling off a limb from the Table and began feasting on it. She turned and looked at the Table she had killed and walked towards it. Rachel knelt down in front of it with both knees. She slowly reached for one of the Table's fore legs when the Table suddenly got up and opened its mouth below. Rachel seeing this could only use her hand to shield. The Table fell forward and Rachel went into its mouth. The Table was now on top of her.  
  
Rachel suddenly felt hot inside the Table. She also felt scared. Everything was pitch black. She cannot see or hear anything. She gave a scream and started punching inside the Table. It was like being trapped in a rice sack. Each punch was useless.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel felt a blast of cool air. She looked and saw Pythagoras holding the Table by its fore mouth. Its lips were moving as if screaming in pain but no noise was heard. She quickly sat up and caught her breath.  
  
"I hate to be interrupted during meals", Pythagoras said as he punches the Table. His fist went into the Table's mouth underneath and came out from the back. For a while, both stood there, posed. Pythagoras pulled his bloodied fist out as the Table slumped to the ground. Pythagoras gave it a slight kick.  
  
"It's dead", He said. "Enjoy."  
  
Rachel looked at the now dead Table before she pulled of one of its fore legs and started to eat.  
  
It took about one and a half hours to devour everything. By the Rachel had finished, only bones, picked clean, were left. Rachel cleaned her mouth, which was stained with blood, with the collar of her uniform. Rachel felt energized. The flesh of the Table was much tastier than the Straight Jackets.  
  
"I feel much better", Pythagoras said, standing up and picking up his wooden stake. Rachel took her backpack and reloaded her shotgun. After inserting the seventh shell into the shotgun, Rachel cocked it. The shotgun was loaded and ready for its next target. Putting on her backpack, Rachel followed Pythagoras to the next room.  
  
Room S5 wasn't hard to find as it was just in front of them the moment they entered. Pythagoras reached for the handle and pulled the door open. There in the centre of the room was a safe nicely placed on a mattress. The safe had a number pad beside it.  
  
"The password's in alphabets. How are we supposed to open this?" Pythagoras asked. He went up to the number pad and pushed '3'. The key pad for number '3' went in and was stuck. Pythagoras in his anger pressed in '4', '5', '6' and '7'. He noticed the moment he pressed '6', the '3', '4' and '5' key pads pop out back to its usual place. Now the '7' key pad was stuck.  
  
Pythagoras pressed '5', '6' and '8' and made the rest pop back into place. Rachel was thinking hard. She went forward and pressed '7', '1', '3' and '5'. Nothing happened. She reversed the numbers and pressed '5', '1', '3' and '7'. This time there was a click and the safe opened a little.  
  
Pythagoras just looked at Rachel.  
  
"The word 'LIES' are the numbers 7135 upside down. Since I had the numbers, all I had to do is to figure out which comes first, the second and so on", Rachel explained.  
  
Pythagoras realized he needs Rachel more than she needs him. With her intellect, puzzles won't be a problem.  
  
Rachel was already opening the safe. There was nothing inside.  
  
"Nothing? We came up here to open the safe to find nothing?" Rachel said.  
  
Pythagoras just stood there and watched. Rachel closed the safe. She was walking towards Pythagoras when suddenly there were banging sounds coming from inside the safe. Rachel went back to open it. There was nothing.  
  
"Strange", Rachel exclaimed.  
  
She closed the safe and walked towards Pythagoras. More banging sounds were heard but this time, the safe door burst open and blood poured out all over the floor. The smell was revolting.  
  
Rachel stepped backwards not wanting to stain her shoes or go near the blood coming out from the safe. Blood poured until a mummified head began to come out of the safe. Then the whole body just slipped out of the safe. The stench was now unbearable. The bandage of the mummified body was stained brown and was covered in blood. Rachel had to step away from the room.  
  
Pythagoras walked in calmly as if there was nothing wrong. The body began to twitch. Pythagoras lifted his stake and turned it so that the sharp end was pointing to the body and brought it down, driving the stake through the body. The body stopped moving. He looked into the safe. There was a shiny object. He reached in and grabbed it. Pythagoras then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
He walked towards Rachel and showed her what he has. It was a gold ring.  
  
"Keep it", he said as he dropped the ring into her palm.  
  
Seems as though Rachel also needs Pythagoras. For him to handle more grotesque situations. 


	10. Rings and Roses

Pythagoras and Rachel began to try other doors to see if there were any other rooms to explore. They found out that room S6, the operating room and the washroom were all locked. The others had broken locks or jammed handles.  
  
Rachel looked at the gold ring Pythagoras gave to her. There was a small picture carved in the inner side of the ring. It looked like a rose but Rachel wasn't too sure.  
  
"If there is nothing else, let's get back to the second floor", Pythagoras suggested. Rachel agreed.  
  
The remains of the three Straight Jackets were still there. So did the blood stains. Rachel and Pythagoras split up and searched for unlock doors again. Rachel had found one. Pythagoras continued his search.  
  
Rachel found out she entered the children's room. It looks like a place where patients aged 4 to 13 received their treatment. Beds had mattresses that were torn and worn out. Rachel suddenly heard a banging noise. She looked around and found a wooden cupboard at one corner of the room. She readied her shotgun and slowly approached the cupboard. The banging was getting louder as Rachel got nearer. She hoped it won't be like the safe on the third floor.  
  
She gripped the handle and gave a fast pull to reveal a copper ring, nicely placed in the centre of the cupboard as if wanting and waiting for someone to find it. Rachel picked it and examined it. There was a small picture carved in the inner side of the ring. She gladly pockets the ring. That was when a Straight Jacket burst out of the cupboard, sending a piece of debris flying towards her head and hit her.  
  
Rachel staggered backward and managed to maintain her foothold. Her head was bleeding and blood soon reached her 'eye'. She put her hand on her head and then checked it. There was blood. Rachel suddenly felt rage running through her. It was something she can't control. She gritted her teeth and eyed the Straight Jacket which seems to be cowering in fear. Rachel lost it.  
  
She went straight up towards the Straight Jacket and used the butt of the shotgun to whack the Straight Jacket's head downwards. The moment the Straight Jacket 'bowed', she lowered the butt of the shotgun and whacked the Straight Jacket's head upwards. The force made the Straight Jacket fell back. It started to squirm. Rachel dropped the shotgun and went in front of the Straight Jacket. She took its head and placed it in her left arm. Using her right hand, she placed it on the Straight Jacket's head and twists its neck. A 'snap' was heard and Rachel released the Straight Jacket's lifeless body as it collapsed to the floor.  
  
Rachel suddenly snapped out of her rage. She was the lifeless body and looked at her hands. Both were stained with blood. Rachel went down on her knees in disbelief and cried softly. Meanwhile, Pythagoras had found a room. He opened the door and was greeted with a whack from a steel pipe held by a Faceless Nurse in the room. There were two others. Both swiped their steel pipes and hit Pythagoras on his head. Pythagoras' head just swayed with each blow dealt to him.  
  
After the Faceless Nurses stopped, Pythagoras stepped forward and closed the door. He dropped his wooden stake and spread both his arms out as if wanting to hug the Faceless Nurses. His hands slowly went to the back of his head. The Faceless Nurses just looked at what Pythagoras was doing. Two loud clicks were heard. The three Faceless Nurses seemed to sense danger. But it was too late for them.  
  
A loud roar caught Rachel's attention. She looked up and tried to detect where the roar came from. She got up and picked her shotgun. Another roar was heard. An inhuman one. Rachel quickly walked out of the room she was it. The roar seems to come from the medicine room. She walked towards the door and placed her ear on it. There was silence. Rachel reached for the handle and opened the door wide.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Pythagoras. He was adjusting his helmet, using both his hands to get it into its correct position. The second thing Rachel noticed was the room. The whole room looked was splashed with thick, red blood as if someone had brutally killed an ox in the room. The ceiling was also dripping with blood. Rachel also caught sight of three steel pipes, each bended and twisted.  
  
Pythagoras smacked his head twice with his right hand. He caught sight of a dazed Rachel who was looking very frightened and confused.  
  
"Don't ask and don't bother," Pythagoras said before gently shoving Rachel away from the room and closed the door.  
  
He took Rachel's hand and put something on her palm. It was a key with a tag which said 'S6'.  
  
The two demons went back to the third floor and arrived at rooms 'S6'. The key obediently unlocked the door. The door swing open to reveal a box with a combination lock placed on a bed. Both of them step in. Pythagoras found some writing on the wall. He quickly pointed out to Rachel. It read:  
  
1) Fool's Day 2) Time of witching hour 3) Room number 4) Nurses in medicine room  
  
The moment Pythagoras read it, he immediately said to Rachel, "You handle this."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this has got me stumped", Rachel admitted.  
  
"I know the last one. It's three", Pythagoras told her.  
  
"How do you know?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I have already said, don't ask," Pythagoras said, his eye narrowing.  
  
Rachel turned the last number in the combination to '3'.  
  
"Then the next must be '6' as they want the room number", Rachel exclaimed as she turned the third combination to '6'.  
  
"Last two," Rachel said, half to herself, half to Pythagoras.  
  
Pythagoras took the lock and shifted the first and the second combination to '1'. The lock clicked and it was opened.  
  
"Can I ask now?" Rachel begged.  
  
"Fool's day is April fool's day. That falls on the first of April whereas the witching hour is at one in the morning", Pythagoras explained.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the smartest one after all", Rachel laughed.  
  
She opened the box to reveal a magnet and a key with a tag. The tag read: 'Place to get hands cleaned'  
  
This would probably mean the washroom on this level, Rachel thought. Both of them began to proceed to the washroom. Rachel insert the key and turned it, unlocking the door. She opened it to see a drain in the centre of the room. Rachel realized what the magnet was for. She took it and placed one end into the drain while holding on to the other. She felt the magnet caught something. Rachel fished it out to see her catch. It was yet another key with a tag which read: "Place where people mostly die."  
  
"What a way to describe the Operating Room," Rachel said out loud.  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprise to find many dead bodies there. If there are I hope to eat some. I haven't tried a human for a very long time", Pythagoras said.  
  
They arrived at the Operating Room within a few seconds. The key unlocked the door and they both enter. They stood in the middle of the room. There was nothing but cabinets displaying medicine used during operations. The door suddenly slammed shut and there was sucking noises that seem to come from above them. Two steel caged containing what seems to look like a sack came sliding down from the gap between the wall and ceiling. The sack was clinging onto the ceiling vertically with its human like arm. Two black human feet suddenly appeared beside the lips which were below the sack. The lips made more sucking noises.  
  
Rachel readied her shotgun. "What are these demons?" Rachel said in disgust.  
  
Pythagoras thought for a while before saying, "Hangmen. Don't let the legs grab you. They will carry you towards their lips which will pull back and reveal their teeth. That will be the last thing you will see before they bite your head off."  
  
"Pythagoras, this will be our first battle that we fight together. And are their tongues forked?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Pythagoras answered.  
  
Rachel turned and smiled at him. "I'm starting to get hungry."  
  
Pythagoras just looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Me cute? He thought sarcastically. I think you are cuter. 


	11. The Other Side

The Hangmen, using their hand on the other side, started to move across the ceiling. Rachel took a good aim and fired her shotgun. It hit one of the Hangmen which rocked back and forth. It gave a growl. The other is already above Rachel. Pythagoras drove his stake into the Hangmen which also rocked back and forth.  
  
"Concentrate on one", said Pythagoras. Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
Pythagoras had the urge to remove his helmet and kill the two Hangmen but he was afraid Rachel might get frightened. She hasn't seen Pythagoras without his helmet before.  
  
Rachel fired another shot at the Hangmen she targeted. The hanging bed rocked again and growled. This is too easy thought Rachel. She fired another shot. This time, the Hangmen coughed out blood.  
  
Pythagoras just held his position and waited for the Hangmen to move above him. The Hangmen used its feet and grab Pythagoras by his neck. Pythagoras was expecting this. The Hangmen's lips drew apart and bare its huge teeth before Pythagoras drove his wooden stake through it. The Hangmen released Pythagoras and started to struggle due to the intense pain. The stake was still impaled in it. The Hangmen starts to gurgle the blood in its mouth. More blood spilled out as it lifted its feet into a ninety degree position and stayed very still.  
  
Rachel, on the other hand was still strafing and shooting her Hangmen. Shoot, pump, shoot, pump, shoot, pump. Four to five shots later, the Hangmen did the same as the one which got killed by Pythagoras. Rachel smiled at her kill. It was so easy! Unfortunately, both of them didn't notice the third one slipping down from the ceiling.  
  
Rachel turned to Pythagoras. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner", Pythagoras replied.  
  
"You're just jealous my opponent's easier than yours," Rachel laughed. The Hangmen suddenly stretched its legs and grabbed Rachel by her neck. Rachel dropped her shotgun and clutched the Hangmen's feet with her hands. As she was being grabbed by her neck from above, Rachel could only look up. The Hangmen's lips split revealing its teeth. Rachel suddenly felt fear all over her.  
  
"Pytha...He..lp..", Rachel managed to choke out.  
  
Pythagoras just stood there.  
  
"Pythagoras...", Rachel's tears starts to roll down her face. The pain was terribly intense. The Hangmen's teeth were extremely close to her face.  
  
Pythagoras took the stake out of the impaled Hangmen and raised it over his shoulder. He took aim and threw it. Pythagoras threw it with so much force, the stake acted like a high velocity bullet. The stake penetrated the Hangmen, leaving a huge hole in its body. Innards and blood splattered on the wall as the stake was driven into it. The Hangmen breathed its last before letting Rachel go.  
  
Rachel fell to the floor rubbing her neck.  
  
"What took you so long!? I was almost killed!" Rachel snapped.  
  
"I thought you would like to handle this yourself. I don't like to interfere with other's fight," Pythagoras replied.  
  
"Interfere? Then why the heck did you even bother to kill the Straight Jackets for me back there? I could have fought them on my own." "I was hungry," Pythagoras answered.  
  
Rachel was speechless. I was saved because Pythagoras was hungry? She thought.  
  
The room suddenly seemed to spin. Darkness covered the two monsters. Rachel felt dizzy. When the darkness had cleared, Pythagoras and Rachel found themselves outside the hospital. They were outside the foggy streets of Silent Hill.  
  
"Where are we?" Rachel asked and looked around "It seems that we are on the other side of the hospital."  
  
It didn't take long for Pythagoras to realize that they were in the parking lot. There were no cars but an ambulance parked in an awkward manner. The strangest thing about the parking lot is that there was no entrance or an exit. So, how did the ambulance get in? There was a fence that blocked the parking lot from the main road.  
  
"I'm going to check the ambulance, want to come along?" Rachel asked.  
  
Shouldn't I be the one asking, Pythagoras thought. But he just started walking towards the ambulance.  
  
As they approached the vehicle, it starts to vibrate violently as if something was trying to get out.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Pythagoras tilted his head a little to the left and stared at the ambulance before walking towards it. He went to the back and reached for the handle and pulled the door open. There was nothing. Pythagoras got in and searched. The ambulance was in a mess. Equipment was scattered everywhere and there were also blood stain. Pythagoras knelt down on one knee and used his fingers to brush against the blood. He tasted it. The blood was still fresh. Someone or something had been killed.  
  
Pythagoras sensed danger. He got out quickly got out off the ambulance and called for Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, get here quick!" As soon as he said it, a car burst through the fence. It drove towards Rachel who managed to get out of the way. The car turned to face them both.  
  
The car was stained brown like all other creatures in Silent Hill. It doesn't have a roof so the driver was there for all to see. The driver seems to look like a Straight Jacket sewn to the seat. There was something at the hood. Rachel squinted to found that it was a Mannequin. The 'car' was chewing it. In fact, the car seems alive. The driver squirmed as if in pain. The car had swallowed the struggling Mannequin down the hood which seems to be its mouth. There was a sound coming from the hood. It's as if something has been sent into a grinding machine. "Rachel, start the vehicle. I will delay it", Pythagoras ordered.  
  
Rachel without hesitation got into the driver's seat and started to search for the key. Pythagoras, on the other hand, went towards the car.  
  
I have never seen anything like this. What are they? Pythagoras thought. All along he thought he had seen everything in Silent Hill. This was different.  
  
The car went full throttle and the mouth opened wide. Pythagoras readied his stake. The car was only inches away from him. Pythagoras lowered his stake and at the right moment drove it through the car from underneath. The stake was now stuck in its mouth with the sharp edge pointed up. The car reversed and started to shriek in pain. Blood began to pour out like a fountain.  
  
The sound the ambulance's engine brought Pythagoras' attention to it.  
  
"Get it!" shouted Rachel.  
  
Pythagoras wasted no time and started to walk quickly. He very much wanted to remove his heavy head so that he could run or kill the car monster but this wasn't the time.  
  
Pythagoras got into the back of the truck. Rachel stepped on the acceleration and the ambulance started to move. She reversed it and made it faced the broken fence.  
  
Rachel looked back at Pythagoras and smiled. "Hang on," she said  
  
Hang on? Pythagoras thought. To what?  
  
Rachel switched gears and sped towards the fence. That made Pythagoras lost his balance and fell. The ambulance crashed through the fence and was on the main road.  
  
The car rose on its hind wheels and slammed down on the ground. The wooden stake shot upwards into the air and landed a few feet beside it. The car's engine growled before it drove though the fence and gave chase. 


End file.
